


That one time Gwaine snickered through the entire Beltane feast

by jyusan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyusan/pseuds/jyusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Arthur was walking around without pants but in chainmail when Merlin was trying to secretly add a hole to his belt (coda to 4.12).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Gwaine snickered through the entire Beltane feast

**Author's Note:**

> A weak attempt at justifying the existence of the slash bait starter scene of 4.12 ([here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dM-uCaOQbAk&feature=player_embedded)). This is what _obviously_ happened right before it.

Merlin was running through the corridors bustling with servants, clutching Arthur’s freshly dried cape to his chest. When he finally burst into the King’s chamber he found Arthur standing half dressed in the middle of the room, and he dropped the cape on a nearby chair with resigned sigh.

“Might I remind you, sire, that your own feast is about to start in a few minutes?” he walked over to his master with his hands on his hips. “You said you will get dressed while I fetch the cape”

Arthur didn’t seem bothered by Merlin’s annoyance or worry. “I was wondering, Merlin” he started in a serious contemplating tone, despite looking utterly ridiculous standing around in his chainmail without pants. “The other day Gwaine said I’m letting you get away with too many things and he proposed some ideas for… punishment”

The way Arthur drew out the last word while fumbling with a – Gods, was that his belt in his hands? – made Merlin’s stomach tighten with something between fright and anticipation.

“Surely my punishment for whatever I committed this time could wait until after the feast” he answered with a weak eye roll, and then turned away to look for the King’s pants.

He couldn’t walk more than a few feet away when a sharp slap to his buttocks froze his entire body.

“Did you… did you just SPANK me?” Merlin asked in indignation, brushing the sore spot with his hand.

Arthur looked back at him with a barely concealed smirk. “Don’t tell me it hurt, Merlin” he said, eyeing the belt with wonder in his eyes.

“Yes it did- AH” Merlin was in the middle of the sentence when Arthur decided to strike him with the belt again, his aim as perfect as if he were using an arrow. The second time Merlin couldn’t help the little moan escaping his lips when the impact resonated through his whole body.

“Not so bad, is it then?” Arthur asked smugly, walking closer to his stunned manservant, slapping Merlin’s ass with his own hand for great measure.

“What is this about?” Merlin asked, suddenly breathless with Arthur standing in front of him, chainmail unnaturally shaped in particular places.

“This” Arthur answered while pulling the belt behind Merlin and bringing him closer with it, “is what happens when you run off after your King has clearly expressed his intentions for you”

Merlin let out an embarrassing yelp as Arthur’s chainmail-covered erection pressed into his leg. “But I had to fetch your cape… the feast…” he tried explaining even as Arthur bent low to suck on the skin under his nervously bobbling Adam’s apple. “You always get sleepy after we do it and you have a speech to give and- AH”

“That is my problem” Arthur said, pulling down Merlin’s breeches with an ease that betrayed the fact that he required daily help in dressing himself up. “The only problem you need to be concerning yourself with – is this one” he finished as he pulled his chainmail up and brushed their naked cocks together.

Merlin idly wondered whether his destiny officially covered helping the once and future king get off at the most inappropriate times, but he was too busy sucking on Arthur’s lower lip and stroking their erections at the same time to reach a conclusion.

A philosophical one, anyway, because the physical matters seemed to move along rather well. Arthur used his belt press them closer to each other, rocking together rhythmically while Merlin went around licking and biting his collarbone and teasing Arthur’s hole with his fingers.

“Could have done… more than this…” Arthur breathed hotly against Merlin’s neck. “If you weren’t so… damn difficult”

“At least one of us… has to be responsible” Merlin answered, and when Arthur dropped the belt to give another slap to his ass he came with a surprised cry, the vibration of the slap travelling to the very tip of his cock.

Arthur laughed at that, with the little air left in his body, but went quiet as Merlin started stroking him in earnest, and soon he rocked out his orgasm, spilling all over Merlin’s hand.

“Satisfied now, sire?” Merlin asked cheekily as he started licking Arthur’s come off his hand and the king had to look away to keep himself from picking up his insolent servant and throwing him on the bed right away.

“Temporarily. Now prepare me for the feast” Arthur answered and walked over to the mirror to flatten his hair which was sticking up in all directions because Merlin always made sure his long fingers explored everywhere.

Merlin picked up the discarded belt with a sigh, though it was hard to feign annoyance in his blissfully fucked state. He got a cloth to brush over the sweaty leather and as he started scrubbing he realized the last hole in the belt was tattered around the edges and expanded vertically. He chuckled slightly to himself as he went to look for a knife to cut a new hole into the belt.

“What is taking you so long?”


End file.
